


Fuel

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [144]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Food, Food Issues, M/M, Sam probably has an eating disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny just wants to spoil Sam with food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuel

**Author's Note:**

> This is another piece crossposted from Tumblr.
> 
> Warnings: This is all about food, and how Sam doesn't eat it. It's not specified, but he probably has an ED of some sort.

Benny’s been cooking since six, setting a massive spread out on the table. Sam will be up first, and he wants to make sure Sam gets first crack at the food. Dean always comes through and leaves devastation across the table in his wake, which is probably why Sam doesn’t eat enough. There’s never enough to eat.

Not today, though. Today Benny is up early, and there’s food practically by the bucket across the kitchen table.

Sam stumbles in after his run, and he looks at the table and blinks. “It looks great,” he says softly, and Benny beams with pride, because he has very few skills he’s proud of and cooking is definitely the first and foremost.

Sam sits at the table, and grabs…

A single muffin. Benny assumes he’s just getting started with it. But then Sam carefully throws the wrapper away, says “thanks for the food, Benny,” and goes to leave.

“Hold it,” Benny says, and Sam freezes up.

“What’s up?” He asks.

“Any reason ya eat less than a churchmouse?” Benny asks. “Jus’ don’t like my food?”

Sam looks stricken. “Of course I like your food!” He insists. “You’re a great cook.”

“Then why don’t you ever eat any of it?” Benny asks, arms crossed, spatula tucked up in one hand.

Sam shifts from foot to foot, and Benny feels bad for making him uncomfortable, but he has to know, if for nothing else than doing his best to make sure he makes food Sam likes. It’s important for Sam to eat, even if Benny weren’t trying to impress and, yes, spoil him.

“I don’t eat much,” Sam says. “Usually the food we have sucks, so it’s no hardship. But even when it’s good. I just…don’t.”

Benny blinks. “I thought that was only when ya were sick. With the Trials.”

Sam shakes his head. “That made it bad, but no. Always. Since I was…fourteen? Younger? I don’t remember anymore. Food and I…” Sam shakes his head. “It’s fuel. Not much more.”

Benny considers this. Some part of him is hurt, to know his life’s passion doesn’t seem to appeal to Sam in the slightest. At least he knows he’s not a terrible cook, Benny supposes.

“Gonna make you the best fuel you’ve ever had, then,” Benny promises. “And gonna tempt ya into liking it. Wait an’ see.”

Sam gives him a half smile, mostly clouded with doubt, but Benny can see through it. “You know, if anyone could…” Sam says.

“Eat some pancakes before ya go?” Benny asks. “Just fuel. You’re a big guy, Sam. Been out on a run. Could use some.”

Benny watches him eat slowly, smiling in pleasure the whole times.


End file.
